Alice Hardy
Alice Hardy is a character in the film Friday the 13th, in which she is portrayed by Adrienne King. A resident of California with an affinity for drawing, Alice is hired by Steve Christy to repair and act as a counselor in Camp Crystal Lake, an abandoned summer camp Steve plans on re-opening. Appearances Films After every counselor is killed one-by-one, Alice becomes the last one left. After a chase and struggle, Alice uses all of her energy to decapitate Mrs. Voorhees, the killer. After everything, she sleeps soundly on a boat out in the lake. There, a young Jason Voorhees attacks her, and she blacks out. She wakes up in a hospital, where the paramedics claim they found no boy. A few years after Pamela's killing spree, an adult Jason finds Alice's location. He then sticks the decapitated head of Pamela in her refridgerator to frighten her, and then stabs her in the temple. Novels Alice is briefly mentioned in the prologue of Simon Hawke's 1986 novelization of Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, which recaps the events of all the film prior to the sixth. The novel states that, after her ordeal at Camp Crystal Lake, Alice was briefly institutionalized. Alice appears in Simon Hawke's 1987 [[Friday the 13th (novel)|novelization of Friday the 13th]]. The book states that Alice has an ex-boyfriend named John in California and elaborates on her past, stating that Alice's father was a commodities broker and workaholic who had died due to suffering a coronary, being found slumped over his desk with a telephone receiver in both hands. In Hawke's 1988 [[Friday the 13th Part 2 (novel)|novelization of Friday the 13th Part 2]], the backstory presented for Alice in the previous book is contradicted, with it being stated that both of her parents are alive and well. In the 2003 novelization of Freddy vs. Jason by Stephen Hand, Alice appears in the book's extended opening sequence. After Heather is killed by Jason in Hell, she shifts into Alice before cycling through various other people killed by Jason during his rampages. In Friday the 13th: The Jason Strain, a 2006 novel by Christa Faust, Jason, after witnessing Alexandra Coyle, who is using experimental holographic technology to make herself look and sound like Pamela Voorhees, be attacked by a female soldier, suffers a hallucination which causes him to perceive the soldier as Alice. Moving into attack the soldier, Jason believes he has somehow been granted a second chance and can save his mother before she is killed again by Alice. Alice appears in Stephen Hand's 2006 novel Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs, which states her surname to be Hardy. The prologue of the book adapts Alice battle with and subsequent killing of Pamela Voorhees and Alice's skeletal remains are also found by Glo, Trick and Z-Moll in Jason's shack. The Crystal Lake police and two out of town FBI agents, after finding the Jason ravaged bodies of Trick and Z-Moll in the woods surrounding the lake, later find Jason's shack and move the corpses inside it, Alice's included. Comics In the six-issue comic book miniseries Friday the 13th released by Wildstorm in 2007, Alice has a cameo appearance in the final issue of the miniseries, in a flashback sequence depicting the young Jason's attack on her from the ending of the first film. In Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale, a two-issue comic book miniseries also released by Wildstorm in 2007 features an appearance by Alice in the final issue of the miniseries, which adapts when Alice first meets Mrs. Voorhees. Other Alice's corpse appears as a part of the model of Jason's shrine to his mother from Friday the 13th Part 2 released by the National Entertainment Collectibles Association in 2005. Mezco Toyz has also released a figure of Alice, a screen grab model which depicts Jason attacking her from the ending of Friday the 13th. Behind the Scenes King has stated that she believes it was her scream that got her the part of Alice in Friday the 13th. Additionally, during the filming of Friday the 13th Part 2, King found herself being stalked, an experience which left her quite shaken and prompted her to give up on acting for some time. In 2008, King was approached to appear in [[Friday the 13th (2009)|the remake of Friday the 13th]]. Days later, the production contacted her once more, stating that they had reconsidered. Category: Victims of Jason Voorhees Category: Characters in Friday the 13th Category: Counselors of Camp Crystal Lake Category: Characters in Friday the 13th Part 2 Category: Characters in Friday the 13th (comic) Category: Characters in Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale Category: Characters in Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs